Punishment
by fleacartasi
Summary: Io so solo una cosa, Lily. Un giorno pagheremo per il male che abbiamo fatto a James e a noi stessi.


**-Note**

_Ed eccomi di nuovo qua con un'altra one-shot...lo confesso, era da un bel po' di tempo che volevo scriverne una di questo tipo! Io adoro le coppie "anomale", e questa...beh, secondo me lo è ." Ho trovato pochissime fic su loro due, quindi mi sono riproposta di postarne una io stessa...anzi, se magari ne conoscete qualcuna me la potreste consigliare?_

_Prima di tutto dovete concedermi una piccola variazione…nel quinto libro si dice che James e Lily si sono fidanzati al settimo anno, ma in questa one-shot è successo prima, all'inizio del sesto. Per il resto…Lily è piuttosto OOC, anzi totalmente OOC direi, come avrete modo di vedere anzi, di leggere…". Mi piace immaginarmela diversa, piuttosto "trasgressiva" se mi concedete il termine...forse sono pazza, non lo so...però la Lily che ci ha presentato la Rowling un pochettino noiosa lo è, per quanto la adori da morire come personaggio! Anche Sirius, in ogni caso, è abbastanza OOC...non me lo vedo proprio, ad invischiarsi in una situazione simile Oo Niente da fare, il Sirius delle mie fic è sempre in balia delle donne...una specie di burattino, poveretto! "_

_Questa breve storia non è certo quella migliore che ho scritto, però mi piaceva l'idea e...se avrà un minimo di successo pensò che utilizzerò ancora questo strano pairing! Bene, a questo punto...buona lettura a tutti!_

_-Flea-_

_Ps. I dialoghi in corsivo sono ricordi..._

-**Punishment**-

_The rhythm of her conversation  
The perfection of her creation  
The sex she slipped into my coffee  
The way she felt when she first saw me  
Hate to love and love to hate her  
Like a broken record player  
Back and forth and here and gone  
And on and on and on and on…_

Novembre. Una domenica come tante, gocce di pioggia che graffiano i vetri, un corridoio deserto immerso nella malinconica penombra delle sei del pomeriggio. Una ragazza che cammina senza fretta, la gonna a pieghe che segue il movimento delle gambe avvolte nelle calze nere, un foglio arrotolato stretto in una mano.

La porta di una vecchia aula in disuso si apre all'improvviso. Lei viene trascinata all'interno, rischiando quasi di cadere. Subito un paio di braccia la afferrano, e un paio di labbra iniziano a baciare le sue, con urgenza.

_Quelle labbra di cui ormai ha imparato a riconoscere il tocco._

Lily Evans, diciassette anni disegnati sul viso spruzzato di efelidi, spinge all'indietro il ragazzo, con fatica, e lo osserva con un'ombra di disappunto negli occhi verdi. "Non riesci proprio a controllarti, mh? Chiunque avrebbe potuto vedere…" La sua voce è ironica, irriverente, ma tradisce emozioni che il suo sguardo vorrebbe nascondere.

_Quella scarica di elettricità nel sentirlo così vicino, per esempio. _

"Nessuno va in biblioteca a fare i compiti di domenica…nessuno tranne te, ovviamente. E poi nessuno utilizza questo corridoio per tornare in Sala Comune…nessuno tranne te, ovviamente" Sirius Black, diciassette anni disegnati sul viso di una rara e aristocratica bellezza, sorride beffardo.

"Non cambierai mai…" Lily gli si avvicina appena, con le mani puntate sui fianchi.

Lui le sottrae la pergamena che ancora stringe nella mano sinistra, con un gesto veloce. "Oh, il compito di Trasfigurazione…perfetto come sempre, pronto per l'ennesimo Oltre Ogni Previsione…sei sempre stata un'odiosa secchioncella saccente, ammettilo" Le sussurra all'orecchio.

"Stai attento a come parli, Black, o potrei anche andarmene…" Lo minaccia lei, riprendendo il suo tema e infilandolo nella borsa di tela.

"Difficile, Caposcuola Evans, molto difficile" Ribatte Sirius. Un movimento del polso, un fascio di luce chiara che scaturisce dalla bacchetta, e la porta che viene sigillata, con un rumore secco.

"Beh, suppongo che a questo punto mi converrà obbedirti. O saresti anche capace di uccidermi…"

Sirius le circonda la vita con le braccia, attirandola a sé. "Ben detto, Lily"

La ragazza sorride, prima di riprendere a baciarlo. La sua lingua indugia a lungo sulle labbra dell'altro, prima di farsi strada all'interno della sua bocca, strappandogli un piccolo gemito.

Lui afferra i lembi del maglione grigio di Lily, e glielo sfila a forza, con impazienza. "La devi smettere con questi giochetti, Evans…mi stai trasformando in una bestia"

Lily scrolla le spalle, palesemente divertita, prima di lasciarsi spingere contro la parete alle loro spalle.

L'aveva vista per la prima volta al tavolo di Gryffindor. Si era seduta a poche sedie di distanza da lui, dopo lo Smistamento. Quello Smistamento che aveva fatto in modo che lui, James, Remus e Peter potessero incontrarsi, appena undicenni, e diventare amici. Diventare i Marauders. Quello Smistamento che aveva fatto in modo che anche la vita di Lily Evans si legasse alle loro.

Lei non aveva parlato molto quella sera. Aveva scambiato qualche parola con una ragazza che si era sistemata accanto a lei, ma per la maggior parte del tempo era rimasta in silenzio. E lui si era sorpreso a pensare che fosse molto carina, con gli occhi chiari, le lentiggini e quella vaporosa chioma color tiziano, che di sicuro non passava inosservata.

_Non aveva mai pensato alle ragazze, fino a quel momento._

_"Ehi, Sirius!"_

_La voce di James, accanto a lui, gli fece distogliere lo sguardo da Lily._

_"Cosa c'è, Jamie?" Si conoscevano solo da dieci minuti, ma già fra di loro si era stabilito un rapporto particolare. Non avevano mai avuto difficoltà a fare amicizia: possedevano un carisma naturale, che li avrebbe presto incoronati re incontrastati di Hogwarts._

_"La vedi quella lì? Quella ragazzina con i capelli rossi" La mano di James, la mano di un bambino che si sente già grande, indicò Lily, che teneva gli occhi fissi sul suo piatto._

_Sirius annuì._

_"Lei diventerà la mia fidanzata" _

Aveva riso, dopo le parole di quello che presto sarebbe diventato il suo migliore amico. Non pensava che stesse parlando sul serio. Non pensava che ci sarebbe riuscito…e in un primo momento aveva avuto ragione.

_"Ehi Evans! Fermati!" La voce allegramente sfrontata di James risuonò nel corridoio ingombro di studenti, diretti in Sala Grande per la cena._

_Una Lily tredicenne, dai capelli sciolti sulle spalle, si voltò verso di lui. Subito sul suo viso si dipinse un'espressione irritata. "Lasciami in pace Potter!" _

_Lui le fu subito accanto, ignorando gli sguardi adoranti delle altre sue coetanee e delle studentesse più piccole. "Solo se esci con me, Evans" Le disse, sorridendo._

_"Scordatelo!" Fu la fulminante risposta. Lily riprese a scendere le scale, mentre James rimase fermo, senza scomporsi più di tanto per quell'ennesimo rifiuto. _

In quell'occasione, come in tante altre, Sirius era rimasto in disparte insieme a Remus e a Peter, ad osservare i tentativi dell'amico. Ormai Lily Evans era diventata il chiodo fisso di James, anche se quest'ultimo non aveva mai disdegnato la compagnia di numerose altre esponenti del gentil sesso.

In un certo senso Lily era una sua proprietà, lui deteneva il monopolio dei sentimenti verso di lei, e forse era quello il motivo per cui Sirius non gli aveva mai detto nulla. Non gli aveva mai parlato di quello strano nodo alla gola che faceva capolino quando la vedeva, non gli aveva mai confidato che Evans piaceva anche a lui, non gli aveva mai raccontato che, in fondo, avrei lui avrebbe voluto chiederle di uscire…

_L'amicizia e l'affetto per James avevano avuto il sopravvento, e Sirius si era rassegnato a tacere._

Sirius inizia a slacciarle la camicia bianca, dopo aver liberato il suo collo dalla cravatta rossa e oro. Le sue labbra iniziano a sfiorare la pelle chiara delle scapole, mentre la schiena di Lily si inarca leggermente.

"Potrebbero sentirci…"

Il ragazzo ignora quelle parole pronunciate a fatica, come un rantolo, e le toglie definitivamente la camicia. Subito dopo sente le dita di Lily, fredde come un soffio di vento invernale, armeggiare con il suo maglione, ed insinuarsi allo stesso tempo fra i suoi capelli d'ebano, dal taglio disordinato. Quel taglio che accentua la sua aria da ribelle.

"Mi piace quando mi tocchi i capelli…" Le dice, mentre inizia a respirare più in fretta. "Mi stai provocando, Evans…" Aggiunge poi, ironico.

Lei ride sommessamente. "E' per questo che lo faccio, Sirius Black"

_"Buongiorno Evans!" James Potter si fermò dietro alla ragazza, seduta a metà del tavolo di Gyrffindor per la colazione._

_Le dita di Lily artigliarono il bicchiere colmo di succo d'arancia che si trovava di fronte a lei, come se volesse trasferire tutta la sua rabbia su quel vetro trasparente. "Buongiorno, Potter" Rispose a denti stretti, con una voce simile ad un ringhio minaccioso._

_"Allora, stasera usciamo?" Le chiese lui, senza alcun imbarazzo. Attorno a lui, le compagne di stanza di Lily gli rivolgevano occhiate adoranti, sperando di essere notate._

_"Potter, possibile che tu non ti sia ancora rassegnato dopo cinque anni? Non voglio uscire con te!" Sibilò lei, alzandosi di scatto e rovesciandogli sui capelli, arruffati come sempre, il succo._

_Un coro di risate, fra cui quelle di James stesso, accompagnò l'uscita dalla Sala Grande del prefetto Evans, furente come lo era di rado a quell'ora del mattino._

_Sirius tornò a posare gli occhi sul suo bacon, sorridendo leggermente._

L'aveva osservata spesso, durante quei cinque anni. Di sottecchi, di sfuggita, quando se ne presentava l'occasione. E l'aveva vista crescere. La sua bellezza acerba, di bambina intimidita, si era trasformata, e Lily era diventata una ragazza di quindici anni perfettamente consapevole dell'ascendente che esercitava sugli altri. I lunghi capelli color sangue, domati da quella Tricopozione Lisciariccio che imperversava fra le studentesse, gli occhi a mandorla resi ancora più verdi dal trucco, la gonna della divisa che aveva l'aria di non essere più stata ricomprata da almeno due anni, lasciando scoperta buona parte delle gambe chiare, le lunghe unghie laccate.

Tutto in Lily Evans sembrava voler suscitare un sentimento di emulazione fra le ragazze, che la circondavano come uno sciame d'api cercando di assomigliarle il più possibile, e ridevano e chiacchieravano con lei durante il pranzo o durante gli intervalli fra una lezione e l'altra. E tutto in Lily Evans sembrava voler suscitare sentimenti di ben altro tipo fra i ragazzi, che avrebbero fatto carte false per avere quella sorta di bambola di porcellana nel loro letto, pronta per giocare. In effetti, nei bagni di Hogwarts, e fra i velluti delle Sale Comuni, si sussurrava dei già numerosi ragazzi che avevano avuto l'onore di intrattenersi con lei, contribuendo, e non poco, a cancellare le ultime tracce della sua presunta fama di innocente ragazzina e Gryffindor modello.

Eppure, allo stesso tempo, il suo atteggiamento non era cambiato molto. Quando era in imbarazzo continuava ad abbassare lo sguardo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Era una delle studentesse più brillanti del suo anno, ed era diventata Prefetto. Non era mai stata punita per aver infranto qualche regola della scuola, o almeno era _riuscita _a non farsi punire, e la sua condotta era additata come esemplare da diversi insegnanti, McGrannitt in testa.

Sirius si rifiutava di credere ai numerosi racconti che circolavano sul suo conto, non meno numerosi, in effetti, di quelli che circolavano sul conto di James. Si era rifiutato di credere a quel ragazzo dell'ultimo anno di Ravenclaw, che si divertiva a raccontare a chiunque fosse disposto ad ascoltarlo del loro incontro in Biblioteca, durante il quale avevano fatto di tutto tranne che studiare. E si era rifiutato di ascoltare le parole poco lusinghiere di diversi gruppetti di ragazze, che la definivano semplicemente _una puttanella che riesce molto bene a farsi passare per innocente. _Lui non poteva, non _voleva _credere a tutto ciò. Ai suoi occhi, Lily Evans era una creatura bellissima e pura.

_Ai suoi occhi, Lily Evans appariva come un ipnotico intreccio di contraddizioni._

Non le aveva mai davvero parlato, fino a metà del sesto anno. Si era limitato a prendersi blandamente gioco di lei quando se ne presentava l'occasione, dando manforte a James, sempre intento a cercare di farsi notare in ogni modo. E Lily gli rispondeva con una freddezza impressionante, squadrandolo con sufficienza. Pensava che lo disprezzasse, per quello che era. Un popolare ed arrogante studente Gryffindor, con il sangue dei Black che cercava di cancellare dalle vene, senza successo. Un ribelle, un ragazzo bellissimo che bisognava osservare da lontano, come monito, per non diventare mai come lui.

Invece, il modo in cui Lily respingeva James era cambiato. Sirius se n'era accorto subito, aveva capito che qualcosa si stava trasformando nel loro rapporto. C'era meno stizza nei gesti della ragazza, meno astio contro di lui nelle parole che pronunciava, meno ghiaccio nei suoi occhi chiari. Lily Evans si stava innamorando di lui, o forse, più semplicemente, aveva deciso che sarebbe stato lui la sua prossima vittima.

_E come sempre, James Potter stava per ottenere ciò che voleva._

Le mani di Lily percorrono il torace del ragazzo, libero dal maglione e dalla camicia della divisa. Sirius sospira, e con un ginocchio le separa le gambe.

Quando la mano di lui si insinua sotto le pieghe della gonna, Lily si lascia sfuggire un ansito, e si piega leggermente in avanti, abbandonando il capo sulla sua spalla, sulla sua pelle d'avorio.

Lui le slaccia la cerniera della gonna, liberandola dall'indumento, che cade sul pavimento con un fruscio. Lei fa altrettanto con i jeans scoloriti di lui, una macchia blu scuro sulla superficie di pietra.

La ragazza serra le gambe attorno ai fianchi di lui. Sirius sorride, i capelli di Lily che profumano di pesca e che gli solleticano le spalle.

_"Oggi è un gran giorno, Marauders, bisogna festeggiare!" James Potter fece irruzione nella stanza del dormitorio del sesto anno, gettandosi letteralmente addosso a Peter e Remus, impegnati in una partita a carte. Non riusciva a smettere di sorridere, e stringeva nella mano destra una bottiglia di vino._

_"Cosa succede, Prongs? Sei impazzito per caso?" Gli domandò Moony, cercando di rialzarsi ed osservando meglio la bottiglia. "Ehi, ma questo è champagne, dove l'hai preso?" _

_James estrasse la bacchetta dalla tasca dei jeans, e fece saltare il tappo con un gesto veloce. Subito, la schiuma si sparse sul tappeto, accompagnata da un lieve profumo di fiori. "L'ho rubato nelle cucine, ovvio! Non pensavo che tenessero addirittura lo champagne, a dire la verità…ma è quello che ci vuole per festeggiare!"_

_"E cosa si festeggia?" Sirius scese dal suo letto, afferrando la bottiglia dalle mani dell'amico e bevendone un lungo sorso._

_James si scompigliò i capelli scuri, com'era sua abitudine. Poi riprese lo champagne e lo sorseggiò con un'espressione di trionfo. "Evans…cioè, Lily…oh insomma, _lei _ha accettato di uscire con me!"_

In un primo momento, aveva pensato ad uno dei soliti scherzi di Prongs. Ma quando lo guardò negli occhi, quegli occhi color nocciola che brillavano di riflessi dorati e di una felicità che raramente doveva aver raggiunto quell'intensità, capì che James non stava mentendo. Capì che finalmente aveva deciso di incamminarsi sulla retta via, se così si può definire, di rinunciare alla miriade di ragazze che erano state ospitate fra le trapunte rosse del suo letto a baldacchino e di iniziare una relazione seria con Lily. Con quella ragazza di cui anch'e Sirius era segretamente innamorato dalla prima volta in cui l'aveva vista o quasi, proprio come lui.

Nei giorni successivi, cercò di trascorrere molto tempo lontano dalla nuova coppia, acclamata da tutta Hogwarts, e chiacchierata come non mai. Tutti erano rimasti sorpresi da quell'unione, Sirius per primo. Sirius, che avrebbe dovuto almeno _intuire_. Conosceva Jamie come le sue tasche, eppure…forse, si era semplicemente _rifiutato _di capire. Ancora una volta.

Cercò in ogni modo di essere felice per loro. I suoi sforzi erano disperati, ma ogni piccolo successo recava sempre una macchia, un alone fastidioso. Gelosia, invidia. Perché sapeva che in fondo avrei potuto esserci lui, al posto di Prongs. Se solo avesse avuto il coraggio di parlargli dei suoi sentimenti per Lily, sei anni prima…avrebbero lottato alla pari. Uno di loro avrebbe vinto e uno di loro avrebbe perso, ma sarebbe stata una guerra onesta. Forse non sarebbe cambiato nulla. Ma forse…

In quel periodo, Sirius Black comprese che aveva fallito. Avevo perso l'unica ragazza che avesse mai destato un interesse _autentico _in lui, ed era stato un pessimo amico. Aveva mentito agli altri Marauders, avevo nascosto la verità, e non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.

Era successo per la prima volta l'ultima notte che avrebbero trascorso a Hogwarts. L'ultima notte del loro sesto anno. Il caldo di fine giugno era liquido e vischioso, si attaccava alla pelle come argento sciolto, e nemmeno nel parco Sirius era riuscito a trovare un po' di refrigerio. La grande quantità di alcool che aveva bevuto alla tradizionale festa clandestina nella Sala Comune si agitava nelle sue vene come acque in tempesta, e la testa gli girava pericolosamente. Quella sera Lily era bella, bellissima. Con i capelli raccolti con un fermaglio a forma di mezza luna e quel vestito corto e leggero, dello stesso colore dei suoi occhi. Aveva creduto di averla dimenticata, aveva creduto di aver ormai accettato senza riserve la sua storia con James…

_Pensava di aver accettato la sua sconfitta, ma si era sbagliato._

E quando l'aveva vista, seduta sulle gradinate del campo di Quidditch, Sirius capì che si era solo illuso. Aveva cercato di affogare le sue sensazioni nell'alcool, e soprattutto nel sesso, quelle manciate di minuti trascorsi in un'aula deserta o nella Stanza delle Necessità con una qualche stupida ninfetta dalla gonna troppo corta e dalla camicia quasi del tutto sbottonata. Ma aveva fallito. In fondo, la sua vita era stata un susseguirsi di fallimenti, se ne stava rendendo conto solo allora.

_"Da lui ti fai fare quello che ti faccio io, Evans?" Un attraente ragazzo di Ravenclaw era seduto vicino a Lily, e le parlava all'orecchio, anche se la sua voce era perfettamente udibile. _

_Lei sorrise, sorniona, prima di sistemarsi sulle ginocchia del ragazzo, cingendogli il collo con le braccia. "Da lui non mi faccio fare proprio nulla, sai? Pensa che io sia ancora vergine, o qualcosa di simile"_

_Lui rise, sommessamente. "Ma non mi dire…James Potter, il Gryffindor che si è scopato più ragazze di Hogwarts di tutti noi comuni mortali messi insieme, che non riesce a portarsi a letto Lily Evans? Non ci credo…"_

_"E invece faresti bene a farlo" Rispose lei, sorridendo ancora._

"Lily"

Forse aveva pronunciato il suo nome solo nella sua mente, o forse anche lei aveva potuto sentirlo. Non lo sapeva, e non era importante.

L'unica cosa che gli importava, al momento, era sentire che Lily lo stava accogliendo dentro di sé. L'unica cosa che gli importava, era sentire che le sue unghie stavano artigliando la pelle chiara della sua spalla, provocandogli un doloroso piacere. L'unica cosa che gli importava, era ascoltare il respiro della ragazza farsi più affannoso, seguendo il ritmo delle sue spinte.

"Lily"

Forse non l'aveva semplicemente sussurrato, quel nome. Forse non l'aveva semplicemente pronunciato. Forse l'aveva _gridato_, preda di una felicità talmente devastante da fargli girare la testa.

_La felicità che precede la tempesta._

Era rimasto lì, nascosto dalle ombre della sera che stava scivolando nella notte. Era rimasto lì a guardare, come un maniaco qualunque. Come un _ossessionato_. E lo era…

Lo era? Non sapeva più nemmeno quello. Non sapeva più nulla, non conosceva più nulla. Lily, l'innocente Lily…Lily, che per lui era sempre rimasta candida come un angelo, pura come acqua…Lily, che stava tradendo il suo migliore amico, il ragazzo che aveva davvero amato solo lei, che non aveva occhi che per lei.

_Lily, che stava tradendo anche lui…_

Sirius aveva aspettato, aveva atteso. Era così buffa la vita! Quel bastardo dalla cravatta blu e argento sembrava il tipico bello e dannato, il classico Purosangue troppo occupato della trasparenza del suo _prezioso _sangue per poter anche solo _rischiare _di toccare una stupida, insignificante Mezzosangue. Eppure, fino a pochi minuti prima, era stato lì, in compagnia della regina delle ragazze babbane di Hogwarts…

Sirius aveva lasciato che quel ragazzo gli passasse vicino, senza uscire dall'ombra. Forse, Lily Evans non era una Mezzosangue qualunque. Forse tutti, senza eccezione, volevano portarsela a letto. Forse lei era davvero una puttanella a buon mercato che si vendeva per pochi galeoni, come insinuava qualcuno a scuola…

_No, non poteva essere._

Aveva aspettato che si risistemasse i capelli e il trucco sbavato delle labbra, pronta a tornare nella Sala Comune, poi l'aveva affrontata. La rabbia gli mescolava il sangue, facendolo ribollire con furia. Sirius teneva le mani strette, le nocche sbiancate, mentre urlava contro di lei. Urlava, sfogando la sua delusione, tenendo a freno l'istinto di schiaffeggiarla, chiedendole perché, perché l'avesse fatto…perché si fosse presa gioco di tutti loro, rischiando di farli infrangere, sottile vetro soffiato su un pavimento di acciaio.

Lei l'aveva ascoltato, in silenzio. L'aveva ascoltato, senza una lacrima che le rigasse il volto, senza una traccia di paura che le attraversasse il bel volto, senza un tremore che le agitasse le mani pallide.

Aveva ascoltato Sirius, e poi aveva sorriso.

_"Perché ti arrabbi, Sirius?" Lily lo scrutava con gli occhi verdi impassibili alla debole luce della luna estiva. "Non c'è nulla di male in quello che faccio"_

_Sirius la afferrò per un polso, strappandole un lieve urlo di dolore. "Che cazzo stai dicendo? James ti adora, e tu lo hai tradito… chissà quante volte!"_

_Lei si liberò dalla sua stretta, massaggiandosi il polso. "Io amo James" Rispose, senza distogliere lo sguardo da quello del ragazzo. "E anche lui mi ama, ma trascorre le sue serate con chi desidera…perché non posso fare altrettanto, mh? Perché non posso farlo anch'io?" Lily gli si avvicinò di più, stringendogli le mani fra le sue. _

_Quel contatto fece rabbrividire leggermente Sirius, che distolse gli occhi color zaffiro da quelli di lei. "Smettila di dire cazzate…smettila!" Esclamò con ira._

_Lily gli sollevò il mento con due dita, e avvicinò le labbra alle sue. "Il nostro legame è rafforzato da tutto questo, Sirius Black. Noi giochiamo con altri ragazzi e ragazze, e possiamo capire che in fondo siamo davvero felici solo quando siamo insieme…Se vuoi aiutare James c'è solo una cosa che puoi fare, Sirius Black"_

_Sirius riusciva a sentire il leggero profumo di vaniglia di Lily, e il suo viso era così vicino… "Che cosa?" Le domandò a fatica._

_"Questo" Rispose lei, prima di baciarlo. _

Si era lasciato baciare, senza opporre resistenza. Si era lasciato baciare, ed era morto su quelle labbra. Si era lasciato baciare dalla ragazza del suo migliore amico.

Sapeva benissimo che Lily aveva mentito. Sapeva che James le era sempre stato fedele. E sapeva che tutte le parole di lei erano false, un cumulo di menzogne che non avrebbero dovuto ingannarlo. Non doveva crederci…ma l'aveva fatto. Quando quelle labbra si posarono sulle sue, Sirius pensò che Lily Evans stesse sostenendo la verità. Era così, e non esistevano altre soluzioni possibili, non esistevano altre realtà.

_Avrebbe creduto a qualsiasi cosa lei avesse detto, in quel momento…_

Era caduto nella trappola che quella stupenda creatura del diavolo gli aveva teso. Si era lasciato ipnotizzare da quelle iridi di smeraldo. Aveva perso la ragione, toccando quel corpo che gli pareva perfetto, scolpito nella cera e nell'avorio. Si era annullato, senza pensare più a nulla. Senza pensare a tutte le persone a cui stava facendo del male. Senza pensare a James, e a se stesso.

_Mascherando tutti gli specchi, perché non sarebbe riuscito a sostenere il suo stesso sguardo._

Aveva desiderato molte volte di conquistare quella ragazza, di poterla abbracciare, di essere al posto del suo migliore amico.

Ma non aveva mai desiderato precipitare in un tunnel di menzogne.

Rimangono seduti sul pavimento rivestito di legno consumato, la schiena appoggiata al muro freddo. Lily si sta rivestendo, afferra la camicia stropicciata e la cravatta che indosserà ancora per pochi mesi. Sirius chiude gli occhi, ancora annebbiati, il blu delle iridi velato da una sottile patina di piacere e di dolore.

_Di senso di colpa._

Lei gli si fa di nuovo vicina, e gli scosta una lunga ciocca di capelli corvini dalla guancia. "A cosa pensi?" Gli domanda, anche se conosce già la risposta.

Il ragazzo rimane in silenzio per qualche minuto, il cuore che gli martella nel petto. "Non ti senti sporca, Lily? Non ti senti un verme quando vai da James, quando gli parli e gli sorridi come se nulla fosse? Perché io non riesco più a guardarlo in faccia, non ce la faccio più…" La voce gli si incrina, macchiata di rabbia, di disgusto per se stesso.

Lily si appoggia alla sua spalla. "Allora perché continui a venire da me, Sirius? Perché continui a farlo, se pensi di sbagliare tutto?"

Sirius riapre gli occhi. Una ragnatela decora le assi del soffitto, come un ricamo. "Perché sono troppo debole per fare la cosa giusta, Lily"

Aveva pensato che quei due mesi che avevano trascorso separati gli avrebbero permesso di dimenticarla. Aveva pensato che anche lei si sarebbe pentita, e che non l'avrebbe più cercato. Non voleva vederla più, non voleva sentire il suo profumo di vaniglia aleggiare nell'aria, non voleva più osservare i riflessi dorati che le dipingevano i capelli rossi. Desiderava solamente che Lily e James fossero felici, nulla di più.

Sirius non aveva avuto il coraggio di raccontare l'accaduto al suo migliore amico. Aveva tentato di parlargli, ma quando pronunciava il nome di quella ragazza, gli occhi di Prongs si illuminavano, e sorrideva…non poteva, non voleva rovinare la sua felicità. Anche se era sbagliato. Anche se era una felicità costruita su fondamenta marce, su verità che non erano mai state scoperte. Anche se Sirius lo faceva per _paura_…Paura di perdere la prima persona che l'avesse accettato per come era, che avesse tentato di conoscerlo davvero, senza badare alle sue origini e alla famiglia da cui proveniva. Paura di perdere James, e paura di perdere Lily…

_Era solo un vigliacco, e lo sapeva._

E quando aveva rivisto Lily, sull'Espresso che li stava conducendo verso il loro ultimo anno ad Hogwarts, aveva capito che quella vigliaccheria non l'avrebbe più abbandonato. Sirius Black amava la sua condizione di traditore, _agognava _ad essa. E la relazione clandestina con Lily era continuata. E ogni volta che stavano insieme, ogni volta che si baciavano, nascosti nell'ombra, ogni volta che facevano l'amore, il suo angelo di fiamma lo contaminava sempre di più. Gli trasmetteva la sua spavalderia, la sua convinzione errata che non era tutto un errore. La sua sottile arroganza, la sua perfetta arte della menzogna. La sua abilità nel nascondere il senso di colpa, nel mascherarlo e nell'impedirgli di emergere.

_Lily Evans l'aveva drogato._

Una notte, lei gli aveva confessato che quando l'aveva visto per la prima volta era rimasta colpita dalla sua bellezza, dai suoi occhi di quel blu quasi magico, dai suoi capelli color ebano. Una notte, lei gli aveva promesso che avrebbe parlato con James, che l'avrebbe lasciato per poter stare con lui. Una notte, lei gli aveva giurato che avrebbe smesso di comportarsi così…Ma non era vero nulla, Sirius l'aveva imparato a sue spese. Sapeva che le sue parole erano effimere, sapeva che si sarebbero dissolte nel vento non appena lei si fosse rivestita e fosse scivolata via nel buio dei corridoi, mentre ancora profumava di quella stessa fragranza che indossava lui. Eppure, non riusciva a non darle fiducia. Non riusciva a non sperare che lei, per una volta, avrebbe mantenuto la parola data.

Aveva un bisogno cieco, frenetico di sperare.

Il corridoio era ancora deserto, immerso nella calma nebbiosa dell'autunno inoltrato. Lily e Sirius escono dalla vecchia aula di Aritmanzia, camminando uno a fianco dell'altra, in silenzio. I capelli della ragazza le scendono scomposti sulle spalle, e un ricciolo ribelle le solletica il viso. Lui si ferma, sistemandoglielo dietro all'orecchio. Lily si ferma a sua volta, e gli sorride, ringraziandolo con lo sguardo. "Non ti sentire in colpa, Sirius" Gli dice, a bassa voce. La mano sinistra stringe il manico della borsa di tela, quasi convulsamente. Forse nemmeno lei stessa riesce più a credere a quelle parole.

_Un inutile tentativo di scagionarsi, nient'altro._

Sirius ride, sardonico. "Non tutti sono come te, Lily Evans…a te non importa di nessuno, l'ho capito sai?"

Lei stringe ancora di più la spessa stoffa della borsa. "Cosa ne puoi sapere tu, eh?" Ribatte, con voce dura.

L'altro alza le spalle. "Io so solo una cosa, Lily. Un giorno pagheremo per il male che abbiamo fatto a James e a noi stessi"

Ultimo giorno di scuola. Ragazzi euforici che si rincorrono per i corridoi lanciandosi secchi d'acqua. Ragazze che si rifugiano in bagno per ritoccare il trucco, pronte per farsi scattare una foto ricordo. Le acque del lago che si increspano grazie alla brezza estiva, leggero refrigerio offerto da un giugno baciato dal sole più caldo. E loro due…

_Re e regina di cuori, la coppia più ammirata di Hogwarts._

Sirius li osserva da lontano, gli occhi che riflettono tutti i sentimenti che si mescolano nel suo animo. Gioia, tristezza, invidia, gelosia, malinconia, sollievo. La sua storia con Lily è terminata ormai, ne è consapevole. Non potrà più accarezzare quei lunghi capelli, né coprirla con le lenzuola dopo aver fatto l'amore con lei. Non si nasconderanno più nelle aule vuote, o nella Stanza delle Necessità. Lei non gli sussurrerà più nulla all'orecchio, e non lo indurrà a credere ad ogni sua promessa mai rispettata.

_Loro non tradiranno più nessuno._

James Potter e Lily Evans sono in riva al lago, e si tengono per mano mentre parlano e ridono insieme a Remus, a Peter, agli altri Gryffindor con cui hanno vissuto per sette anni. Una ragazza scatta loro una foto, senza che se ne accorgano. Lei si scosta dal suo fidanzato, si toglie le scarpe e immerge i piedi nell'acqua fresca.

Sirius sa che presto si sposeranno, James e Lily. Nessuno avrebbe mai scoperto quella dolorosa verità, che lui invece tiene faticosamente nascosta, lottando ogni giorno per non urlare e liberarsi di quel peso che lo tortura. Ma un giorno, ci sarebbe stata una punizione, per lui e Lily.

_Io so solo una cosa, Lily. Un giorno pagheremo per il male che abbiamo fatto a James e a noi stessi_

_Sirius Black, tuttavia, non sapeva che quella punizione sarebbe stata più dura di quanto avrebbe mai potuto immaginare._


End file.
